


Secrets, songs and stolen moments

by softcheesycheesejake



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Caught, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gamora is secretly a teddy bear, Kissing, Making Out, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Singing, Soft Gamora, Stand by me, Starmora, Teddy Bears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching, i still suck at tags, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcheesycheesejake/pseuds/softcheesycheesejake
Summary: Peter and Gamora try to take advantage of some alone time.





	Secrets, songs and stolen moments

Peter stared at the ceiling out of boredom. Gamora, Rocket and himself all shared living quarters on the Benatar, which Peter found quite annoying. Because on the Milano they all had individual rooms. Sure, nobody knew about the unspoken thing between himself and Gamora, and Peter started not caring that Rocket was there, but knew that Gamora would be angry if he acted on his feelings in front of anyone.

He turned over so he could look at her bed. Rocket’s bed was nearest to the door. A small bunk bed for a young child was tucked in the corner beside a huge dresser, only God knows what’s in there. Rocket shut off his lamp, and left with his pillow and blanket in hand for Groot's room. The poor shrub had a nightmare a few weeks ago and hasn't been able to sleep since. So Rocket, being the good father he is, took it upon himself to stay with him. Peter could hear Gamora moving around in her sheets. He had a feeling she turned around to face him.

The Terran assumed she’d come on her own. He moved to the other side of his bed to make room for her. 20 minutes had passed and Peter grew tired of waiting. After all, they did have a long day and she probably fell asleep before Rocket even left. He closed his eyes and imagined himself holding her close as they listened to one of his tapes. Her arms would be around his neck and she give him the slightest smile. Suddenly, his bedside lamp dimly flickered on, Peter rubbed his eyes to see his girlfriend, grinning at him from above.

"Hi", Gamora whispered. That was the only thing she managed to come up within her 25 minutes of waiting.

"Hi", he replied as he gently pulled her onto the bunk. He pushed a few stray hairs behind her ear and wrapped his arm around her chest. Peter sat up little straighter so she could lean on him. Her cropped tank top gave him the ability to trace words along her skin. Two months ago she thought he was tracing random patterns but the all seemed familiar. She got good at deciphering what he was writing. Sometimes it was about his day, what he was feeling or just random thoughts that were on his mind. Tonight he was listing songs.

"Stand by Me?", she asked. He stopped writing for a second and smiled.

"It is one of the best. When the night—", he quietly sang. She quietly joined in.

"Has come, and the land is dark. And the moon is the only light we see" they quietly sang.

"You're adorable " said Peter planting a kiss on her forehead. Gamora blushed as she laid down, looking into his blue-green eyes. Intense heat radiated off Peter’s body. Gamora often preferred being cold, but she enjoyed this. Holding the back of his neck, she pressed her lips to his. She loved being alone with Peter, though all they would do was kiss and talk, Gamora cherished every second of this. It made her feel comfortable enough to let go, and just be chill, as Peter would say.

Peter pulled Gamora closer, covering her with his blanket so she could be warm. The looked out the window in the starlit galaxy. His lips kissed the exposed side of her neck as she closed her eyes. Peter tried to stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked, turning over to face him.

"You act so tough and serious all the time but when it's just you and me you’re such a teddy bear.", he said.

“What is a Teddy Bear? Why am I a Teddy Bear?”, Gamora asked.

“A teddy bear is a stuffed bear that’s like a toy and you cuddle with it when you go to sleep.”

“So I’m your teddy bear?”

“Mmhmm. But teddy bears are really soft”, Peter said, “Just like you.” Peter started to regret the words that came out of his mouth.

"I am not soft", she stammered. She got out from beneath the covers and made her way back to her bed.

"Don't worry" Peter teased, "It'll be our secret." He stood up and grabbed her by the waist. Peter threw her on to his bed. The mattress bounced, landing with a loud thud.

“Peter, don’t be so loud”, she whispered. Gamora was worried that Rocket, who was next door would hear them, or even worse, Groot. Peter’s fingers grazed her lower back; This was one of Gamora’s weaknesses, (which there were like probably only three of). The tips of his fingers traced random patterns on her lower back, making her yelp. She briefly stopped him, so she could take off her shirt. Gamora tugged at his pants, then tossed them on the floor.

Peter’s hands ran up and down her back. Every so often he’d purposely brush that little sensitive spot on her back. Their lips crashed, and Gamora’s fingers ran through his hair. His hand would hit her sports bra, the material unpleasantly slid across her skin. Gamora moved his hands to her bra, Peter’s eyes met hers unsure of what to do.

“You can take it off” she reassured. Peter was shocked; she’d never taken off any of her clothes before, and never in a million years did he think he would let him take off her bra the same day. They were taking things quite slow, so she was comfortable. Peter gave her a quick peck before reaching behind to unhook her bra.

Gamora began to regret letting him do this, knowing she probably made a careless decision , but she decided she’s let it play out. She could feel the straps slide off her shoulders, down her arms and off her body. Peter looked at his girlfriend and smiled.

"You're so freaking beautiful" he said laying a quick kiss on her neck. Gamora was relieved. She brought her lips to his neck and nipped ever so slightly. She dragged her lips to his collar bone, sucking on his skin. Her mouth went back to his, and they crashed together, as their legs intertwined. He pulled the sheet over their lower halves.

"I told you were soft", he whispered touching her back again, she yelped louder than before. Their mouths moved in sync as Peter sat up, so he was over top of her. She held his head has she kissed him passionately, tongues touched and soon enough they began fighting for dominance. The battle was fierce, and in the end Gamora came out as the winner. Peter decided to break apart their kiss; he looked into her eyes, asking permission to take this to the next level.

"What the fuck is going on in here?", Rocket yelled flicking on the lights. He looked over at the bed in shock. Rocket thought Peter and Gamora were fighting but boy, was he ever wrong. Their clothes were scattered on the floor, and Peter was positioned over top of Gamora. Rocket decided that it was best if turned away and faced the wall. Drax and Mantis appeared in the door frame, curious about what was happening.

"My eyes!" Drax yelled as he covered his eyes. Peter rolled off Gamora, covering her with the blanket.

"Don't you knock?", Peter asked Rocket. Gamora hid under the sheets extremely embarrassed about the whole scenario.

"This is my room, I shouldn't have to knock dipshit", Rocket remarked.

"Is this sex?", Mantis quietly asked. Drax uncovered his eyes and nodded. This was definitely not sex; well it wasn’t yet.

" No wonder Groot's having nightmares, he probably walked in this on this shit." Rocket said, “You should really keep it in your pants Quill.” Gamora popped her head out from beneath the covers only so Peter could see her.

“Get them to leave”, she mouthed as she discreetly pointed at the door. Peter was confused. Something to eat? I’m gonna sneeze? Soon enough he figured it out.

" How about this, uh you guys get out and we will all meet in the lounge in 10 minutes okay?” Peter suggested.

“Fine, I guess you two can ‘finish up’, ” Rocket said as he left the room. Gamora emerged from the covers. She put her bra and shirt back on. Peter grabbed his pants off the floor and a clean orange shirt from his drawer.

“I’m sorry, I should have looked the door”, she said.

“Don’t worry, it’s okay”, he said sympathetically, “And I can’t believe we’ve kept this a secret for this long”.

“It was an unspoken thing”, Gamora replied leaving quick peck on his lips. She firmly gripped Peter’s hand, intertwining their fingers, as they walked to the common area.


End file.
